Pemilihan Ketua Kelas
by Ryuki Ayanami
Summary: Ketika kelas X.2 membutuhkan seorang ketua kelas yang benar-benar bisa diandalkan, munculah ketiga makhluk sebagai kandidat calon ketua kelas yang baru. Dan… pemilihan ketua kelas itupun menjadi ricuh. [Starring: EXO, Boyfriend & Eunhyuk SJ. Beware of OOC!]


Summary: Ketika kelas X.2 membutuhkan seorang ketua kelas yang benar-benar bisa diandalkan, munculah ketiga makhluk sebagai kandidat calon ketua kelas yang baru. Dan… pemilihan ketua kelas itupun menjadi ricuh.

Humor/Parody | EXO, Boyfriend, SJ | Oneshot

General rated. Humor failed. -_-

The idea originally came from my head, but the characters belong to their families and God itself.

**Pemilihan Ketua Kelas **© Ryuki Ayanami

* * *

NORMAL POV

Suatu hari, di SMent High School terjadi sebuah kekacauan yang sangat-sangat luar biasa. Tepatnya di kelas X-2. Kebetulan, murid yang biasa bertugas menjadi ketua kelas dan mengkomando murid-murid X-2 telah pindah sekolah. Jadi, kelas yang biasanya tenang itu menjadi sangat kacau balau.

Banyak murid-murid yang bercanda sendiri. Contohnya Sehun dan Luhan yang daritadi ngobrolin baju kaftan barunya Syaini. Ada juga Kai dan saudara kembarnya yang tidak indentik, Taemin─daritadi asyik nonton video yadong 2012 terbaru. Lay yang daritadi makan kripik Lays, Jo Twins yang lagi latihan vokal ama Jungmin, Baekhyun yang lagi minta tips tambah tinggi sama Chanyeol, dan muasih buanyak lagi.

Pokoknya, keadaan kelas tersebut sangat kacau. Tugas-tugas guru pun diabaikan begitu saja.

* * *

_Di tempat HunHan_

Luhan : Yaelah, gue naksir ama kain kaftannya si Syaini!

Sehun : Iya, gue juga! Unyu-unyu gimana gitu...

Luhan : Model ginian emang lagi nge-tren!

Sehun : *ngangguk* Kemarin aja nenek gue pake kain kaftannya Syaini

Luhan : Bukannya nenek lu udah ninggal?

Sehun : Kan sebelum dikubur, dipakein kain kaftan dulu biar gaull...

Luhan : Itu kain kafan, Dodol! -_-

* * *

_Di pojokan kelas _

Kai : *panas dingin* Omo~ Si Miyabi makan apa ye, bisa seksi begono? Badannya juga bagus

Taemin : Dia mah udah seksi dari sononya... Emangnye elu? Perut kotak-kotak pesen (?) di tempat gym? Kayak pendukung Jokowi aja, lu...

Kai : Terus lu mau apa? Protes? Perut-perut gue, hidup-hidup gue, Jokowi punya gue (?). Terserah dong!

Taemin : Ape lo kate, deh ._.

* * *

_Di tempat lain_

Jungmin : Cek, cek, cek vokal! Do re mi~~

Jo Twins : *niruin* Do re mi~

Jungmin : Stop! Nada do kalian ketinggian, turunin lagi!

Jo Twins : *ngulang* Do re mi...

Jungmin : Kerendahan!

Jo Twins : *sekali lagi ngulang* Do re mi...

Jungmin : Masih salah!

Youngmin : *nggebrak meja* Terus yang bener gimana, Hyung?! Kita cape tau bilang Do re mi terus! Emangnya kita Budi Doremi?

Kwangmin : DO... Doakan ku harus pergi. RE... Relakan aku di sini~~

Jungmin : -_-

* * *

Tiba-tiba saja Lee Hyukjae alias Eunhyuk─yang tiada lain tiada bukan wali kelas X.2─masuk ke dalam kelas paling ribut itu. Ia memutuskan untuk membereskan segala sesuatunya karena ia merasa bertanggung jawab.

BaekYeol yang sedang mengadakan lomba mengupil, menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu berteriak.

* * *

Baekhyun : WOY! Pak Eunhyuk mau masukk!

KaiTae : Hah?! Mau masuk? Pasti enak!

Baekhyun : -_- Dasar byuntae lu!

Taemin : Mendingan byuntae daripada Byun Baekhyun!

Kai : Iya! Udah badannya cebol, mukanya kaya bayi, mata sipiiiittt, hidup lagi...

Baekhyun : T_T

Chanyeol : Pak Unyuk mau masuk noh! Dari baunya sih (?) mau ngomongin sesuatu.

Luhan : Lu jangan copas Syaini ya! Dia itu idola gue! #esmosi

Chanyeol : Ape lo kate dah ._.

* * *

_-Eunhyuk masuk-_

Eunhyuk : Anneyeong, Anak-anak...

All : Anneyeong

Eunhyuk : Pak Guru mau ngomongin sesuatu nih. Boleh kan?

All : NGGAKK!

Eunhyuk : ._. Terserah deh. Jadi gini, elu-elu semua dah tahu kan kalo Ketua Kelas kita yang selama ini kita cintai dan kita banggakan telah pindah ke rahmatullah... eh, maksudnya pindah ke sekolah lain. Dan gak ada yang memimpin kelas ini sehingga kelas ini menjadi kelas bandel?

All : *ngangguk2*

Eunhyuk : So, biar kelas kita naik pamor lagi, gue sebagai wali kelas X.2 sekaligus wali kelas teryadong di sekolah ini, gue memutuskan untuk mengadakan pemlihan ketua kelas. Bagi yang berminat, silahkan mencalonkan diri.

* * *

Kai langsung menunjukkan wajah yang sumringrah seakan ia menemukan video yadong terbaru (?), Luhan ngaca dengan kaca spion dari motor Pak Eunhyuk (?), dan si Youngmin langsung banting meja karena senang. Sedangkan murid-murid yang lain hanya cengo.

* * *

Kai : Gua mau nyalon! Pasti nanti gue yang menang!

Chanyeol : Mau nyalon ya? Gue ikut dong! Sekalian gue mau nge-rebonding rambut (?)

Kai : -_- Bukan nyalon yang itu, Dodol!

Luhan : Kalo ketua kelasnya se-unyu gue, pasti kelasnya jadi T.O.P!

Youngmin : Pada narsis lu! Yang paling pantes jadi ketua kelas ya gue! Jo Youngmin, cowok terimut tersekseh terganteng dan ter-ter yang lain (?)

* * *

Untuk menenangkan murid-muridnya, Eunhyuk menggebrak meja D.O yang ada di paling depan.

* * *

D.O : Curut curut... eh, curut! Ada kunyuk gebrak meja gua! #latah# Pak Guru jangan ngaggetin dong! Jadi latah nih!

Eunhyuk : *nyengir* Sorry... Oke semuanya jangan pada ribut! Buat yang mau nyalon jadi ketua kelas, mendingan isi formulirnya dulu gih, terus bayar biaya administrasi (?) sebesar 10 ribu

Youngmin : Ya elah, masa pemilihan ketua kelas aja pake bayar biaya administrasi sih? Kayak KPU aja...

Eunhyuk : Gak usah protes! Nih gue lagi berbaik hati, gue kasih diskon!

KaiHanYoung : Okelah kalo begitu~

Eunhyuk : Nih formulirnya. Isi biodata kalian selengkap-lengkapnya. Dari tanggal lahir sampe tanggal mati (?). Besok gue masuk ke sini lagi terus dikumpulin...

* * *

_Besoknya deh ..._

Sesuai dengan janjinya, Eunhyuk kembali masuk ke dalam kelas asuhannya. Formulir pendaftaran calon ketua kelas telah ia terima dari ketiga kandidat, yaitu Kai, Luhan dan Youngmin. Ia pun mulai membaca isi formulir tersebut.

* * *

_**Nama lengkap **__ : Kim Jongin_

_**Nama panggilan**__ : Kai, huruf depannya jangan diganti 'T' nanti jadinya kagak enak_

_**TTL **__: Brebes, 14 Januari 1994_

_**Jenis kelamin **__: Pastinya cowok lah..._

_**Alamat rumah **__: Sorry, itu privacy gue. Nanti ada stalker/maling nyamperin rumah gue_

_**No. HP **__: 087749495500_

_**Facebook **__: Kkamjong LophHentai_

_**Twitter **__: kai_yadongmaniacs (polow ya xD)_

_**Motto **__: Narkoba No, Yadong Of Course!_

_**Tokoh Inspirasi **__: MieYabi, Bapak Eunhyuk, _

_**Motivasi ikut pemilihan **__: Ingin menjadikan temen-temen sebagai penerus bangsa dengan melestarikan video-video yadong (?) _

_**Program kerja **__: _

_Memberikan apdet terkini tentang yadong._

_Mengadakan acara nobar yadong setiap akhir minggu._

_Inginnya sih bukan cuma nobar, tapi praktek bersama #plakkk _

_Gitu aja sih. Selengkapnya, tanya aja ama Taemin. Dia tuh yang punya ide :P_

* * *

_**Nama Lengkap **__: Xi Luhan_

_**Nama panggilan **__: Lulu, Prince of Unyu _

_**TTL **__: Tegal, 15 Juni 1994_

_**Jenis kelamin **__: Masih dipertimbangkan (?)_

_**Alamat rumah **__: Gue belom punya rumah. Yang ada tuh rumahnya bokap ama nyokap_

_**No HP **__: 081904449090 *kirimin pulsa ya, gue lagi bokek nih~*_

_**Facebook **__: XiLuhan Cellallooo Cemumuudthh_

_**Twitter **__: lulu_unyu_

_**Motto **__: Aku unyu yah? _

_**Tokoh inspirasi **__: Barbie, Spongebob. _

_**Motivasi ikut pemilihan **__: Ingin membuktikan bahwa orang unyu juga bisa memimpin!_

_**Program kerja **__:_

_Mencat ulang kelas dengan warna pink :* :* :*_

_Mengganti seluruh gambar bagan tubuh manusia dengan lukisan barbie_

_Menurunkan foto Pak Presdir dengan fotoku yang paling unyu :D_

_Menjadikan kelas X-2 sebagai kelas paling cemumuudth dan paling unyu._

* * *

_**Nama lengkap **__: Jo Youngmin_

_**Nama panggilan **__: Youngmin _

_**TTL **__: Medan, 24 April 1994_

_**Jenis kelamin **__: Laki-laki, sudah besertifikat SNI (?)_

_**Alamat rumah **__: Sama kayak alamat rumahnya si Kwangmin_

_**No HP **__: 083877002424_

_**Facebook **__: Youngmin Bukan Cowok KW_

_**Twitter **__: Gak suka pake twitter, ribet! Mau nge-like aja harus ijin ama RT!_

_**Motto **__: Life is MONEY!_

_**Tokoh Inspirasi **__: Bill Gates (secara orang paling kaya se-dunia)_

_**Motivasi ikut pemilihan **__: Ingin memajukan kesejahteraan umum, mencerdaskan kehidupan bangsa, dan ikut melaksanakan ketertiban dunia (?)_

_**Program kerja **__:_

_Mengadakan kredit koperasi jangka panjang (?)_

_Menaikkan suku bunga bank._

_Memberikan gaji kepada ketua kelas dan wakil._

_Membuat bisnis X-2 bersama dan keuntungannya akan diserahkan kepada KETUA KELAS._

* * *

Setelah membaca formulir tersebut, Eunhyuk hanya bisa cengo. Tak ia sangka, muridnya sangat sangat sangat pabo, bloon, sarap, konslet seperti dirinya #plakk

Tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing. Biar saja lah. Lagipula kelas ini memang membutuhkan seorang pemimpin.

* * *

Eunhyuk : Jadwal kita hari ini adalah mendengarkan kampanye dari masing-masing kandidat ketua kelas. Silahkan Kai maju pertama beserta tim suksesnya, nanti bergiliran dengan Luhan dan Youngmin.

_-Kai cs maju-_

Kai : Salam yadong! Kenalin, gue Kai. Kandidat ketua kelas X-2 yang paling TOP markotop dan pastinya menyaingi Nurdin M. Top! Dan kenalin juga, anggota tim sukses gue!

Taemin : Hello eperybadeh... Udah kenal kan ama gue? Gue Taemin, twins-nya si Kai. Gue di sini menjabat sebagai promotor. Salam kenal, yo!

Lay : Assalamualaikum... Nama kula Lay. Senenge mangan kripik Lays. Inyong keh dudu wong alay. Lha jabatane inyong keh sebage Seksi Konsumsi. Mengko yen Kai menang, sampeyan-sampeyan bakal ditraktir karo Kai

* * *

Sontak seluruh kelas menjadi riuh.

* * *

Sulli : Makanannya apa? *dari belakang*

Lay : Akeh lah pokone. Mengko menu utamane keh kripik Lays rasa barbeque. Minumane jus sari kripik Lays rumput laut.

All : *lemes* yaaaaaaa... kagak seru!

Youngmin : Kagak modal!

Luhan : Kamseupay lu!

Kai : *gak peduli* Oke, pertama-tama gue akan ngasih tau motivasi gue ikut pemilihan ketua kelas. Jadi, gue itu kepengen menjadikan temen-temen sebagai penerus bangsa dengan melestarikan video yadong. Marilah kita tingkatkan keyadongan kita bersama. Sebenernya, program kerja gue ada 3, tapi kayaknya yang bisa terlaksana Cuma 2.

Baekhyun : Kok gitu sih?

Kai : Yang pertama itu apdet tentang peryadongan. Kedua, mengadakan nobar yadong setiap akhir minggu. Yang terakhir, mengusahakan untuk tidak hanya nobar, tetapi praktek bersama... Nah, kayaknya tuh yang terakhir kagak bisa dilaksanakan, secara gue tahu sendiri kalo kelas X-2 itu orangnya alim-alim, suci, walaupun kadang sering nonton yadong juga bareng gue.

Taemin : Oke, itu dia kampanye dari twins gue. Tepuk tangannya mana nih?!

All : *tepuk tangan gak ikhlas*

KaiTaeLay : *kembali ke tempat*

* * *

Kini datang giliran Luhan. Ia maju ke depan kelas bersama anggota tim suksesnya, Sehun, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

* * *

Luhan : Anneyeong cmua! Pada masih cemumudth gak?

All : Gak!

Luhan : Kalo lagi gak cemumudth, pandangin wajah gue aja. Nanti pasti jadi fresh :D

All : *muntah berjamaah*

Luhan : Oke, jadi di sini gue bersama tim sukses gue akan kampanye dan njelasin program kerja apa aja yang akan gue laksanakan jika terpilih sebagai ketua kelas. Yang pertama, kelas akan gue cat ulang dengan warna PINK, secara itu warna favorit gue. Kedua, mengganti seluruh gambar bagan tubuh manusia dengan gambar BABIE, eh maksudnya gambar BARBIE. Ketiga, gue akan ganti foto presdir yang mirip ama foto KTP babeh gue dengan foto gue yang pualing unyu, jadinya nanti kalian gak ngantuk kalo pelajaran :D. Yang terakhir dan paling penting, MENJADIKAN KELAS X-2 SEBAGAI KELAS PALING CEMUMUDDTTHHH!

* * *

Seluruh kelas bertepuk tangan dengan tidak ikhlas.

* * *

Kai : Idih, program kerja apaan tuh? Gaje banget!

Youngmin : Iyuuhh, kamseupay!

Eunhyuk : Tenang semuanya! Oke... Luhan, elu udah selesai kampanyenya?

Luhan : *ngangguk2*

Eunhyuk : Kalo udah selesei yang pergi dong! Gantian ama yang laen! #ganyante

* * *

Luhan dan tim suksesnya pun kembali ke tempat duduk mereka. Lalu majulah kandidat ketua kelas yang terakhir, Youngmin dan twins-nya, Kwangmin.

* * *

Youngmin : Yo, semuanya. Gue gak akan ngomong panjang-lebar dan bertele-tele, karena itu gak ada gunanya. Mendingan gue ngomong to the point ama kalian tapi kalian langsung paham. Tadi pagi gue belum sarapan, jadi sekalian ngehemat tenaga...

All : Langsung, WOY!

Youngmin : Oke, gue akan jelasin program kerja yang udah gue susun susah-susah. Pertama, mengadakan kredit koperasi jangka panjang. Kedua, menaikkan suku bunga bank. Ketiga, menggaji ketua kelas dan wakil ketua. Terakhir, membuat bisnis kelas bersama, dan keuntungannya nanti dikasih ke ketua kelas. Wassalam.

Eunhyuk : Mungkin ada yang mau tanya, atau menanggapi?

* * *

Kedua kandidat yang lain langsung mengoceh...

* * *

Luhan : Lu mau malak kita semua? Program kerja apaan tuh? Bagusan juga punya gue!

Kai : Lu kira kita KUD apa? Pake kredit-kredit segala?

Youngmin : *nahan emosi*

Kwangmin : Sabar, hyung. Mereka itu ABG labil

Kai : Mendingan jadi ABG labil! Daripada elu, ABG TUA!

KaiTaeLay : ABG TUA! TINGKAHMU SEMAKIN GILA! TAK PEDULI SEMUA WANITA~~ #nyanyi sambil joget Mr. Simple #eh?

Youngmin : *banting meja guru*

Eunhyuk : -_- (dalem hati) _Gila, anak buah gue gak ada yang bener! Mendingan gue nunjuk salah seorang aja deh, buat jadi ketua kelas..._

* * *

Untuk meredakan amuk masa, Eunhyuk menggebrak meja D.O sekali lagi tanpa peduli runtutan kata latah dari mulut si D.O.

* * *

Eunhyuk : DIAM SEMUANYA!

All : *pada diem*

Eunhyuk : Innalilahi... Lu semua stress kali ya? Udah deh! Daripada nanti ada bentrok terus anarkis (?), mendingan gue sendiri yang milih ketua kelasnya!

KaiHanYoung : Kok gitu sih? Kita kan udah bayar!

Eunhyuk : Nanti gue kembaliin deh. Daripada jadinya geje begini... yah, walaupun secara pribadi gue milihnya Kai karena program kerjanya mantep (?). Oke, gue akan tunjuk salah satu dari kalian #ngeliatin anak buahnya satu-satu#

Eunhyuk : Uhm... Nah, Suho! Kamu jadi ketua kelas berhubung kamu keliatan paling waras

Suho : *kaget* Kenapa gue, Pak?

Eunhyuk : Karena senyummu menentramkan hatiku :* #geje#

Suho : -_-

Eunhyuk : Bercanda kok :D. Udah, sini kamu maju! Kenalin program kerja kamu!

Suho : Tapi gue belum buat...

Eunhyuk : Spontanitas aja!

* * *

Akhirnya Suho maju ke depan kelas.

* * *

Suho : Gue berdiri di sini atas perintah dari Bapak Eunhyuk, . Gue akan ngenalin program kerja gue yang gue bikin secara spontan. Pertama, setiap jam pelajaran diperbolehkan jajan ke kantin. Kedua, bagi yang bosan bersekolah, bisa langsung pulang asal ijin ama gue. Ketiga, GAK ADA PR ataupun ULANGAN. Kalo ada guru yang ngasih PR atau ulangan, kita langsung serbu kantornya! Keempat, jika ingin minta uang jajan, MINTALAH PADA PAK EUNHYUK... Sekian

All : HOREEEEE! YEAYYY!

Eunhyuk : -_- (dalem hati) _Edan semua anak buah gue! Akhir-akhirannya gue yang rugi!_

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **Sebenarnya ini adalah fanfic lama dan sudah saya publish di WP dengan nama Park Sooyun.

Gaje, ya? Memang. -_- /ditimpuk/

Jangan lupa RnR ya~


End file.
